Les Jeux Voldiques : La vie est un jeu !
by Nihona
Summary: Enfermé au fin fond des cachots du Lord noir, Harry Potter attend sa fin, quand Voldemort vient lui offrir une dernière chance. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres déclare solennellement les Jeux Voldiques ouverts ! INCOMPLET SANS SUITE PREVUE


**Les Jeux Voldiques : La vie est un jeu !**

 **Résumé :** Enfermé au fin fond des cachots du Lord noir, Harry Potter attend sa fin, quand Voldemort vient lui offrir une dernière chance. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres déclare solennellement les Jeux Voldiques ouverts ! **INCOMPLET SANS SUITE PREVUE**

.

 ** _NDA :_** Bonjour très chers fanfictionneurs !

Plus de trois ans déjà que j'ai quitté le monde la fanfiction. J'ai retrouvé quelques débuts d'histoires en faisant le tri de mon disque dur. Tous ces écrits sont incomplets, mais je me suis dit que je ne perdais rien à les partager avec vous. Enjoy !

* * *

.

 _ **Nuit du 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **au 2 Mai 1998**_

 _ **Forêt Interdite, Poudlard, Ecosse**_

.

 _« Je pensais qu'il viendrait, dit Voldemort de sa voix claire et aiguë, les yeux fixés sur les flammes qui dansaient devant lui. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se montre. »_

 _Personne ne parla. Tous semblaient aussi effrayés que Harry dont le cœur se jetait à présent contre ses côtes comme s'il avait décidé de quitter son corps avant que lui-même ne l'abandonne. Harry avait les moins moites lorsqu'il retira la cape d'invisibilité et la glissa sous sa robe, avec sa baguette magique. Il ne voulait pas avoir la tentation de combattre._

 _« Il semble que je me sois…trompé, dit Voldemort._

 _\- Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé. »_

 _Harry avait parlé d'une voix aussi sonore que possible, avec toute la force dont il était capable. Il ne voulait pas laisser penser qu'il avait peur. La Pierre de Résurrection glissa de ses doigts engourdis et du coin de l'œil, il vit ses parents, Sirius et Lupin disparaître quand il s'avança vers le feu. A cet instant, plus personne ne comptait pour lui en dehors de Voldemort. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux._

 _Cette illusion s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était née. Les géants rugirent, les Mangemorts se levèrent tous ensemble, et des cris, des exclamations de surprise, des éclats de rire, même, montèrent de la foule. Voldemort s'était figé sur place, mais ses yeux rouges s'étaient posés sur Harry et le regardaient fixement pendant qu'il marchait vers lui. Il n'y avait plus entre eux que le feu qui brûlait._

 _Soudain une voix hurla…_

 _« HARRY ! NON ! »_

 _Il se retourna, Hagrid, les membres ligotés, était attaché à un arbre proche. Il se débattait désespérément, son corps massif secouant les branches au-dessus de sa tête._

 _« NON ! NON ! HARRY, QU'EST-CE QUE TU…_

 _\- SILENCE ! » s'écria Rowle en faisant taire Hagrid d'un coup de baguette magique._

 _Bellatrix, qui s'était levée d'un bond, les yeux avides, la poitrine haletante, regarda Voldemort puis Harry. Seuls bougeaient les flammes et le serpent dont les anneaux s'enroulaient et se déroulaient inlassablement dans la cage scintillante suspendue en l'air, derrière la tête de Voldemort. Harry sentait sa baguette contre lui, mais il n'essaya pas de la sortir. Il savait que le serpent était trop bien protégé, il savait que s'il parvenait à la pointer sur Nagini, cinquante maléfices le frapperaient avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit. Voldemort et Harry continuaient de s'observer. A présent, Voldemort penchait un peu la tête de côté, contemplant le garçon qui se tenait devant lui, et un soupir singulièrement dépourvu de joie retroussa sa bouche sans lèvres._

 _« Harry Potter », dit-il très doucement._

 _Sa voix aurait pu se confondre avec le crépitement du feu._

 _« Le Survivant. »_

 _Les Mangemorts ne bougeaient pas. Ils attendaient. Tout attendait autour d'eux. Hagrid se débattait et Bellatrix haletait. Inexplicablement, Harry songea à Ginny, à son regard flamboyant, à la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes…_

 _Voldemort avait levé sa baguette, la tête toujours penchée de côté, comme un enfant en proie à la curiosité, se demandant ce qui arriverait s'il poussait les choses plus loin. Harry soutenait le regard des yeux rouges. Il voulait que tout passe vite, pendant qu'il pouvait encore tenir debout, avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle de lui-même, avant qu'il ne trahisse sa peur…_

 _Il vit alors la bouche remuer, puis il y eut un éclair de lumière verte et tout disparut._

 _(J.K. Rowling,_ _Harry Potter et les Reliques de La Mort,_ _2007)_

Pour réapparaître de nouveau.

Il était étendu, face contre terre. L'odeur de la forêt lui emplissait les narines. Il sentait le sol dur sous sa joue et la charnière de ses lunettes qui avaient glissé de côté lorsqu'il était tombé, lui coupant la tempe. Chaque centimètre carré de son corps lui faisait mal et à l'endroit où il avait reçu le sortilège Doloris, il lui semblait qu'un poing l'avait frappé violemment en laissant une meurtrissure douloureuse. Il ne bougea pas, restant exactement là où il s'était effondré, son bras gauche tordu dans une position inconfortable, la bouche toujours entrouverte suite à son hurlement de souffrance et ses yeux écarquillés. Pourquoi Voldemort ne l'avait-il pas tué ?

« Me crois-tu stupide, Harry Potter ? » résonna comme en réponse la voix sifflante du Sorcier.

Bellatrix laissa aussitôt échapper un hoquet, offusquée.

« Croyais-tu vraiment que je n'allais pas découvrir ton stupide petit plan ? »

Un frison glacé traversa la colonne de l'adolescent.

« Pensais-tu réellement pouvoir me détruire sans le _Grand_ Albus Dumbledore à tes côtés ? renifla Voldemort. Bien sûr, nombre de sorciers seraient impressionnés par ton comportement… _Griffondor_! »

Le dernier mot avait été craché telle une insulte, amenant des ricanements dans l'assemblée de Mangemorts et de Géants.

« C'est tellement… _noble_ de ta part d'avoir voulu te sacrifier pour le plus grand nombre, Harry ! Te tuer m'apporterait d'ailleurs une satisfaction sans égale seulement, les derniers évènements m'ont amené à…, exposa le mage noir en agitant négligemment sa baguette, semblant rechercher le mot le plus adéquat,…revisiter mes choix ! »

Que voulait-il donc dire par là ?

« Je connais ton goût pour l' _aventure_ , Harry Potter, et ta dernière petite escapade ne m'a pas échappé. Loin de là ! susurra Voldemort, sa bouche s'étirant en un sourire effrayant. Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir découvrir un de mes secrets sans en subir les conséquences ? »

Cette fois-ci, la foule parut complètement perdue. Les différents serviteurs du mage noir affichaient des expressions allant de la surprise à l'horreur. Seule, Bellatrix semblait se réjouir complètement de la situation, sa foi en son maître et son adoration pour lui se reflétant sur son visage.  
La figure d'Harry, elle, venait de perdre le peu de couleurs qu'elle possédait encore, prenant une carnation semblable à celle des Malfoy. Voldemort savait.

« Vois-tu, Harry, je déteste qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient et en t'attaquant à ces biens… »

Voldemort plissa soudainement les fentes écarlates qui lui servaient d'yeux tout en retroussant sa bouche au maximum. Un horrible sifflement parvint alors aux oreilles du plus jeune,

« … _si chers à mon âme_ … »

 _Fourchelang._

« …tu as commis un crime méritant bien pire que la mort ! »

Voldemort savait pour les horcruxes.

« Toutefois, toi et moi, savons combien t'éliminer maintenant serait une bien piètre décision, n'est-ce pas ? »

Voldemort savait qu'il était lui-même un horcruxe. Voldemort savait tout…

« C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de t'épargner pour l'instant. Après tout, n'est-il pas de plus grand trophée que de détenir Celui-qui-a-survécu, le _Grand_ élu du peuple sorcier ? »

Un rire cruel agrémenté de sifflements aigus s'échappa alors de la bouche sans lèvres du mage noir, auquel firent rapidement échos les exclamations moqueuses de ses subalternes.

« BELLATRIX ! hurla-t-il soudainement, refroidissant aussitôt l'assemblée.

\- Oui, _Maître,_ chantonna-t-elle d'un ton guilleret, le dévorant des yeux.

\- Saisis-toi de lui, attache-le et… sois sûr qu'il ne s'échappe pas cette fois-ci ! »

Serrant avec force les dents sous l'insulte, la brune s'exécuta cependant sans rechigner, se contentant de saluer Voldemort d'une brève courbette avant de se diriger vers Harry d'une démarche décidée.

« Bien ! Maintenant, allons au château montrer à tous ces amis des Moldus et des Sangs-de-Bourbe la _toute-puissance_ de leur Héros ! »

Un murmure d'excitation emplit aussitôt la foule de Mangemorts. Harry Potter demeurait sous le joug de leur Maître, la victoire était désormais à eux !  
.

.

 _ **Avril 1999**_

 _ **Londres, Angleterre**_

.

Le ciel de Londres était chargé en cette après-midi de printemps 1999. Il avait plu toute la matinée et les pavés du Boulevard Lord Voldemort, anciennement Chemin de Traverse, ruisselaient d'eau. Chaussée de ses vieilles baskets trouées, une silhouette encapuchonnée traçait sa route dans l'artère déserte.

La victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur Harry Potter il y a près d'un an de cela, avait sonné la prise de pouvoir quasi incontestée et incontestable du mage noir sur la société sorcière britannique. Bien sûr, les quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et autres résistants ayant réussi à survivre à la Bataille de Poudlard avaient tenté de s'opposer à Voldemort et à ses sbires, seulement la rébellion s'était avérée de courte durée. Avec Harry Potter enfermé dans les cachots du mage noir et leur nombre décroissant de plus en plus rapidement sous les assauts des Mangemorts, les rebelles avaient vite perdu espoir de pouvoir un jour échapper au règne de Lord Voldemort et de ses partisans. Le sorcier paraissait immortel.  
Qu'importe le nombre de tentatives d'assassinat à son encontre, il s'en sortait toujours ! Il avait même réussi à revenir d'entre les morts après avoir été frappé par le ricochet de son propre Avada Kedavra dix-huit ans plus tôt, alors quels dégâts pouvaient donc espérer lui faire subir de simples sorciers ?

L'avènement du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur le trône des îles britanniques avait signifié un tout nouveau régime pour la communauté sorcière. Si lors de la Seconde Guerre, le mage noir s'était servi du Ministère pour traquer les Nés-Moldus et les Sangs-Mêlés de seconde génération, son arrivée officielle au sein du « gouvernement » s'était illustrée par l'annihilation pure et simple du Ministère et des derniers restes de la « démocratie » sorcière britannique. Voldemort avait alors installé une dictature monarchique, dans laquelle les Sangs-Purs possédaient un statut de nobles équivalent à leur pureté et ses plus fidèles Mangemorts les quasi pleins pouvoirs.

Accélérant légèrement l'allure, l'homme passa devant la vitrine vide du magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch sans s'arrêter. L'interdiction de posséder un balai avait été un des premiers arrêtés du nouveau roi. Si le Quidditch demeurait un sport magique, permettre la possession de balai représentait un bien trop grand danger pour le régime de Lord Voldemort. Certains sorciers mal avisés pourraient avoir l'idée incongrue de s'échapper du royaume parfait qu'était entrain de leur construire leur dirigeant et il fallait à tout prix empêcher cela. On ne savait pas ce qui pouvait passer par la tête des esprits moins affutés des moins purs, après tout !  
Seuls les plus proches serviteurs du nouveau roi disposaient du droit de détenir un balai magique, et malheureusement cela n'avait pas suffi à la prospérité du propriétaire de la boutique du Boulevard Lord Voldemort. En conséquence, les quelques ayant droit avaient recours au commerce étranger. Si la grande majorité de la société vivait en autarcie depuis presqu'un an, cela ne s'avérait nullement le cas des plus privilégiés.

Tournant à l'angle de la boutique de l'apothicaire, la sombre silhouette longea quelques instants le mur du bâtiment avant de finalement s'arrêter devant une petite porte en bois usé. Sortant sa baguette magique, le sorcier traça une étoile imaginaire sur le panneau de bois, tapota le bâton d'aubépine trois fois au centre du dessin, puis quatre fois. La serrure émit alors un déclic sonore et l'homme s'empressa de pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Puis, il referma ensuite la porte dans un mouvement où transparaissait l'habitude pour se retourner vers l'escalier meublant l'intérieur. Il avala alors les deux volées de marches le séparant du deuxième étage, sans même prendre le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au pallier du premier. Arrivé face à une porte où s'étalait en une écriture penchée faussement bourgeoise le nom « _Henry Parker_ », il plongea sa main sous sa cape, d'où il sortit une fine clé rouillée qu'il inséra aussitôt dans la serrure.

A peine le panneau de bois rabattu, l'inconnu s'appuya de tout son poids dessus dans un grand soupir.

Quelle journée de merde !

Remontant lentement ses mains vers sa capuche, l'homme tira doucement sur le tissu. De folles boucles brunes s'échappèrent aussitôt de l'étoffe, offrant un tel contraste avec sa peau pâle que celle-ci apparaissait presque malade. Déclipsant l'attache de sa cape, le jeune adulte se résolut finalement à s'éloigner du support réconfortant de la porte pour déposer le vêtement sur la seule chaise de l'appartement. Malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, une ombre près de la fenêtre capta brusquement son attention. Relevant le plus calmement la tête possible, le brun jeta un bref coup d'œil aux carreaux crasseux de la vitre. Une ombre mouvante semblait se trouver au dehors. Hésitant à peine l'espace d'une seconde, il franchit en quatre enjambées la faible distance le séparant de l'ouverture. Que pouvait-il y trouver de dangereux de toute façon ?

Vu de près la silhouette à l'extérieur ne se faisait pas plus précise. Décollant son front du verre humide, le sorcier se décida donc à remonter la guillotine. Une minuscule chouette au pelage tacheté marron et au poitrail aussi pur que la neige s'empressa aussitôt de pénétrer dans l'appartement. Surpris par la rapidité du mouvement de l'animal, le brun relâcha brutalement sa prise sur la fenêtre tout en poussant un cri peu masculin. La guillotine vint alors frapper le bas du châssis dans un terrible bruit de verre brisé.

Merde ! Sa fenêtre venait de se casser ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Alors qu'il lançait un regard furieux au petit volatile virevoltant joyeusement dans son studio tant en pensant au salaire qu'il devrait abandonner afin de réparer sa vitre, les prunelles colorées du sorcier s'écarquillèrent soudainement. Accroché à la patte droite de l'oiseau, un parchemin au sceau du Roi le narguait.

Bien sûr ! Qui d'autre pourrait donc lui écrire ?

Dans un souci de préserver la communauté magique des moldus et de conserver le secret de son existence, après avoir interdit les balais, le gouvernent avait interdit les chouettes, hiboux et autres volatiles pouvant transporter des messages. Là encore, seuls les plus _purs_ \- en raison de leur _supériorité_ incontestable - avaient pu conserver leurs messagers volants. Ceux au sang le plus dilué devaient se contenter de se parler en face en face ou alors de se rendre au palais royal où le Service de Messagerie offrait le prêt de hiboux pour des sommes « modiques », sous vérification préalable de la conformité du contenu, bien entendu !

Les mains fébriles, le jeune homme décrocha le parchemin de la patte de la chouette. N'accordant qu'un bref coup d'œil au dessin d'un crâne humain duquel sortait le corps d'un serpent sur fond de cire noire, il rompit le sceau.

«

 _Biens aimés sujets de Son Altesse Royale le Roi Voldemort,_

 _En l'honneur de l'anniversaire de sa victoire sur l'imposteur Harry Potter le 1_ _er_ _Mai 1998 et de la capture des derniers membres rebelles appartenant au groupe dissident Ordre du Phénix il y a de cela seulement quelques jours, Son Altesse Royale (S.A.R) le Roi Voldemort vous convie aux Jeux de la Victoire._

 _Afin de rendre pleinement hommage à la Grandeur de Sa Majesté, cet évènement, où votre présence sera bien entendu requise, aura lieu le 1_ _er_ _Mai 1999 sur les terres même qui ont vu la défaite de l'imposteur. S.A.R. le Roi Voldemort offrira alors à ses biens aimés sujets un ultime aperçu de la médiocrité des derniers défenseurs des voleurs de magie en faisant s'affronter Sangs-de-Bourbe, Sangs-Mêlés de première génération et Traîtres à leur sang._

 _Afin de faciliter au mieux votre cheminement jusqu'à Voldemort City, S.A.R. le Roi Voldemort et son Conseil sont ravis de vous annoncer que le trajet à bord du Voldemort Express, reliant la gare de King's Cross à Londres à la gare de Voldemort City, sera exceptionnellement gratuit en ce jour de fête._

 _Dans l'attente de vous voir,_

 _Le Secrétaire de S.A.R., S.A.R.,_

 _Peter Pettigrow Le Roi Voldemort_

 _»_

.

.  
 **Chapitre 1** **: Panem et Circenses :** _ **Du Pain et des Jeux**_

.

 _ **Avril 1999**_

 _ **Azkaban, Grande-Bretagne**_

.

« DEBOUT, POTTER ! » hurla brusquement une voix au ton bourru.

Grommelant faiblement sous l'attaque sonore à son encontre, le prisonnier ouvrit péniblement ses paupières. Ses orbes émeraude injectés de sang mirent alors quelques secondes à délimiter la haute silhouette lui faisant face. Recouverte d'une lourde cape noire et parée d'un masque argenté, celle-ci lui administra aussitôt un coup de pied dans l'abdomen pour le punir de son manque de réaction.

Attaché aux murs de sa cellule, les bras et les jambes en croix tel l'Homme de Vitruve, le jeune détenu ne put que pincer ses lèvres pour cacher sa douleur.

« Oh excuses-moi, peut-être désirais-tu un réveil matinal un peu plus… _agréable_ ? »

Sachant déjà ce qui l'attendait, l'adolescent referma rapidement ses paupières. Une effroyable décharge vint alors parcourir tous son corps, comme des milliers d'aiguilles s'enfonçant dans sa peau. Cette fois-ci, le brun ne put retenir un cri de souffrance de franchir ses lèvres. La douleur était bien trop forte.

Rêve ou réalité, pour lui, elle se révélait bien présente.

La baguette toujours tendue dans la direction du plus jeune, le Mangemort, lui, s'esclaffait librement. La torture, il n'y avait que cela de vrai ! Et le sortilège de _doloris_ restait la meilleure façon de faire comprendre à tous ces _dits_ sorciers inférieurs leur place !

« Il suffit, Goyle ! s'éleva soudainement une voix sifflante, brisant nette l'hilarité du Sang-Pur. Comment veux-tu qu'il me soit utile si tu me l'abîmes !

\- Par-Pardon, Votre Majesté », s'empressa de s'excuser le serviteur tout en s'écartant vers le fond de la cellule pour laisser la silhouette de son Maître entrer.

L'écho venimeux de la voix du nouveau Roi sorcier de Grande-Bretagne avait eu un effet presque vivifiant sur le _détenu_. Cette voix, ce sifflement tant honni, il l'aurait reconnu n'importe où. Son propriétaire avait beau ne pas l'avoir visité depuis une éternité, semblant s'être lassé de contempler la déchéance de son ennemi, cela n'empêchait pas Harry de se souvenir parfaitement de lui. Bien qu'il demeurait rarement conscient ces temps-ci, ce son, le son de sa défaite, de sa culpabilité, le poursuivait régulièrement dans ses états de conscience comme dans ses cauchemars, comment aurait-il simplement pu l'oublier ?

Sentant une énergie nouvelle circulée soudainement dans ses veines, le brun redressa brutalement sa tête. Faisant fi de la douleur qui avait aussitôt envahit ses cervicales et de l'effroyable bourdonnement qui accablait son crâne, il ouvrit violemment ses paupières pour plonger ses émeraudes désormais meurtrières dans les deux fentes écarlates de son ennemi.

« Harry…Harry, mon garçon, souffla plein de condescendance Voldemort. Pourquoi tant de haine ? »

A ces mots, Goyle Sénior ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire, alors que les poings du plus jeune se serraient sous la colère.

« Goyle, héla le dirigeant agacé. Voudrais-tu bien nous laisser, s'il te plaît ? »

Malgré la demande toute polie de son Maître, le Mangemort perçut nettement la menace sous-jacente. Le Lord ne proposait jamais, il ordonnait !  
Le sorcier adressa donc un bref signe de tête à son supérieur et Roi, avant de quitter la pièce presque en courant.

Une fois sûr qu'il se trouvait bien seul avec son prisonnier préféré, le mage noir se saisit de la chaise en ferraille se trouvant près de la porte et y assit son royal postérieur. Le regard toujours aussi haineux, l'adolescent suivit le moindre de ses mouvements.

« Vois-tu Harry, une grande nouvelle m'est parvenue aujourd'hui », exposa calmement Voldemort, ses longs doigts arachnéens se croisant sur ses cuisses en une pause détendue.

Une grande nouvelle ? Une _grande_ nouvelle signifiait une bonne nouvelle pour le camp de Tom Jedusor, et donc une terrible nouvelle pour lui et les siens ! A cette pensée, le brun ne put retenir un frisson glacé de parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Il espérait sincèrement que Ron, Hermione et les Weasley allaient bien. Du fond de son cachot, aucune information du monde extérieur ne lui parvenait jamais. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il se trouvait sous la coupelle de Voldemort ! Des mois ? Des années ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. La seule chose qu'il savait, selon les propos des Mangemorts qui se relayaient pour le surveiller et le sustenter, était que le mage noir s'était soi-disant emparé du Ministère et dirigeait désormais la communauté sorcière.  
Enfin, bien qu'il croyait en la force de l'Ordre du Phénix et la bonne volonté de ses amis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parfois prêter foi aux paroles de ses gardes. Après tout, voilà bien longtemps qu'il demeurait enfermé et personne n'avait encore essayé de venir le chercher. De plus, son emprisonnement signifiait sa survie, et Harry savait depuis la Bataille de Poudlard déjà, que seule sa propre mort pouvait amener à la fin du mage noir. Nagini mort ou vif, cela importait peu. Tant qu'il serait lui-même vivant, les sorciers de Grande Bretagne n'avaient aucune chance de se débarrasser de Voldemort et de sa tyrannie. Et la culpabilité et le remord le rongeaient chaque jour un peu plus à cette idée.  
Le seul espoir qui lui restait désormais, la seule pensée à laquelle il se raccrochait, était que ses amis et ses proches s'en soient sortis. Ron. Hermione. Lupin. Ginny… Ginny et à sa chatoyante chevelure rousse, si semblable à celle de sa mère. Ginny et ses douces lèvres rosées. O comme il espérait pour sa survie ! Que lui importait la sienne, seul comptait les siens.

« Une magnifique nouvelle ! susurra le mage noir, sa bouche sans lèvres retroussée en un sourire narquois. Les derniers rebelles ont enfin été arrêtés ! La société sorcière est enfin débarrasser de tous ses détracteurs ! »

La bouche ouverte dans un cri muet, le regard perdu dans le vide, l'ancien Griffondor sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Non… Non, c'était impossible ! Cela ne pouvait pas être arrivé ! Lupin, Ron, Hermione, Ginny… Ils ne pouvaient pas !

« Sangs-de-Bourbe, Traîtres à leur Sang et autres parasites ont été emprisonnés ou tout simplement tués et les Sangs-Purs vont enfin pouvoir rendre aux vrais sorciers la place et le prestige qui leur reviennent de droit, continua Voldemort complètement imperméable à la douleur de son vis-à-vis. Les moldus comprendront bientôt définitivement qui est _le_ véritable _maître_! »

Le brun sentait le liquide salé s'écouler désormais librement sur ses joues. Il-Il avait échoué, et Vol-Voldemort les avait capturés ! Tous. Les siens. Ses proches. Autant qu'ils étaient ! Ils les détenaient et Merlin seul savait ce qu'il leur ferait subir dans le seul but de se divertir et de le torturer lui-même. Voldemort savait pour les horcruxes. Il savait que le brun demeurait le dernier conçu. Et jamais, il ne ferait l'erreur de s'en prendre désormais directement à Harry. Non, il s'attaquerait aux siens et leur ôterait un à un leur humanité. Et tout était sa faute, à lui, Harry ! Car il n'avait pas été assez intelligent pour se faire tuer ! Il avait échoué à la plus simple des missions ! Il était tout simplement pathétique !

Voldemort jeta un bref coup d'œil à la silhouette tremblante de son détenu, son invisible sourcil droit relevé. Le gamin avait-il définitivement perdu la tête ? Potter n'avait jamais été très stable. Entendre des voix dans sa tête et avoir des visions dans lequel il torturait sorciers, moldus et même enfants, avait eu quelques conséquences néfastes dans le développement de la psyché du gosse, et pour cela le mage noir plaidait coupable. Enfin, trop de bons sentiments ne pouvaient pas être sains pour un enfant de toute façon ! S'il n'avait pas été là pour contrer les enseignements citronnés du vieux fou, le gosse serait sans doute dans un pire état encore !

Pour les onze derniers mois d'enfermement et d'isolement presque total, par contre, le nouveau Roi ne pouvait nier que cela avait dû causer des séquelles irréparables sur l'esprit du jeune Potter. Mais bon, nul ne s'attaquait à lui, le Roi Voldemort, sans en payer les conséquences ! Potter et Dumbledore s'étaient crus plus malins à détruire ses horcruxes dans son « dos », et il leur avait juste rappelés bien gentiment qu'il demeurait plus que mal avisé de s'en prendre à sa personne. Potter s'était moqué de lui, l'avait sous-estimé et il en avait payé le prix, tout comme son mentor !

« En apprenant cette magnifique nouvelle, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de venir te voir. Avec qui aurais-je pu partager cette grande nouvelle, sinon mon prisonnier préféré ? demanda faussement ingénu, le mage noir, un sourire effroyablement joyeux déformant sa bouche. Tu possèdes une partie de moi après tout ! »

Une partie de lui… Une partie de _lui_ ! Et c'était à cause de lui, Harry Potter, qu'il perdurait ! O merlin, comme il voulait mourir !

Comme répondant à son désespoir, le corps du brun fut soudainement secoué de sursauts. Sa colonne vertébrale s'arqua douloureusement en cadence, projetant son crâne par intermittence contre le mur en pierre brute de la cellule. Estomaqué, le nouveau Roi observa durant quelques secondes effroyables, la silhouette folle de son prisonnier convulsant face à lui comme possédée, avant de finalement sortir sa baguette magique.

« Stupefix ! »

Un sort qu'il utilisait rarement.

Le corps du jeune sorcier cessa aussitôt tout mouvement, figé dans une drôle de posture. Le dos de l'adolescent formait presqu'un arc de cercle avec le mur, ses jambes se rejoignaient au niveau de ses genoux osseux tordant ses chevilles dans un angle tout sauf naturel, ses mains demeuraient fermées, un filet de sang s'échappant de chacune d'elle, et ses prunelles exorbitées ressortaient atrocement à travers les longues mèches brunes collées à son visage blafard.

« Tout doux, tout doux, mon garçon, l'apaisa avec douceur Voldemort. Moi qui étais venu pour fêter ma victoire avec toi, je suis incroyablement déçu, Harry ! »

Toujours statufié, seuls les iris du prisonnier bougèrent pour s'attarder sur le plus âgé.

« Voilà presqu'un an que tu es enfermé ici, mon garçon, et je pensais qu'après tout ce temps, qu'un peu d'exercice te ferait du bien ! expliqua-t-il. Je trouvais moi-même que le monde sorcier manquait un peu de fête, et quelle meilleure occasion de célébrer que celle de ma victoire, pas vrai ? »

Les pupilles du brun ne frémirent pas d'un poil.

« Lucius m'a alors fait part d'une tradition des sorciers de la Rome antique, continua le mage noir sans se démonter. Les Romains avaient pour habitude d'organiser des Jeux en l'honneur de leurs grandes victoires sur les champs de bataille. Cela permettait d'offrir à la foule un spectacle digne de ce nom sur ce qu'il se passait aux abords des frontières. Des _grands_ conquérants ces Romains et indéniablement des génies de la communication ! J'ai alors pensé à remettre au goût du jour cette magnifique tradition, et j'ai donc créé le Victory Day ! »

Détournant son regard écarlate du spectacle peu esthétique du corps pendu au mur de l'ancien Griffondor, le Roi Voldemort leva son visage reptilien vers la mince ouverture qui permettait à la lumière du jour de pénétrer timidement dans la cellule.

« J'avais d'abord pensé à l'appeler le Voldemort's Day ou bien encore le Purity Day. Mais le premier paraissait un peu long et le second, digne d'un club de Poufsouffles décérébrées de deuxième année, et puis, les initiales posaient quelque peu problème ! »

Un sifflement de dégoût s'échappa aussitôt de sa bouche à ces mots.

« Bref, le Victory Day, un jour spécial… le 2 Mai, bien sûr ! Le _Jour_ de _ma_ victoire ! Je t'ai gardé enfermé pendant près d'un an, Harry, et il est désormais temps que le peuple sorcier découvre toute l'ampleur de ta déchéance. Qu'il comprenne que vos idéologies à toi et à tes amis rebelles sont complètements obsolètes et rétrogrades ! Les sorciers sont supérieurs aux moldus et ses Jeux en seront la preuve ! Le peuple sorcier verra une fois pour toute à quel point le _Grand_ Harry Potter tout comme ses amis les moldus ne sont rien face à la toute-puissance sorcière ! »

La voix du mage noir avait définitivement perdu toute trace de douceur, et demeurait à nouveau tel que Harry l'avait toujours connue aussi tranchante et pernicieuse que les crocs et le venin de son serpent.

« Me séparer de toi me rend presque…triste. Après tout, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt tu restes une partie de moi seulement, toute prophétie doit être accomplie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il douloureusement, redirigeant ses prunelles écarlates droit dans celles du plus jeune. Aujourd'hui sera donc le jour de nos adieux, Harry…mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Dans ma _grande_ générosité je t'offre une mort digne de ce nom face au public qui t'a toujours adulé et auprès de tes amis les Sangs-de-Bourbe et les Traîtres à leur Sang. Ne fais-je pas preuve d'une _grande_ magnanimité ? »

Se levant doucement de sa chaise, le roi remit rapidement sa robe noire en place, effaçant attentivement toute trace de pli avant de se diriger vers la porte de la cellule. Arrivé sur le seuil de la pièce, il fit soudainement volte-face, baguette magique en main.

« Enervatum. »

Un hurlement de bête blessée empli aussitôt la salle, le prisonnier s'acharnant plus que jamais sur les chaînes qui le retenaient au mur. Mais seuls les pas s'éloignant de son ennemi lui répondirent. Un cruel sourire ornant sa bouche, Voldemort s'était contenté de quitter définitivement la pièce dans une envolée de cape. En croisant Goyle Sénior un peu plus loin dans le couloir sombre, il adressa un mince signe de tête au Mangemort, lui signifiant de refermer la cellule.  
.

.  
 _ **2 Mai 1999,**_

 _ **Poudlard, Ecosse,**_

.

Plongé dans les ténèbres, le Garçon-qui-a survécu ne demeurait néanmoins pas complètement inconscient du monde extérieur. D'où il se trouvait, des cris et des exclamations excitées étouffés lui parvenaient, transportés par une douce brise printanière. Le vent, voilà quelque chose dont il n'avait plus l'habitude.

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques jours d'enfermement pour comprendre que la lumière qui pénétrait dans sa cellule n'était en aucun cas naturel. Une fenêtre magique. Seul un air stagnant, étouffant à la belle saison et glacial en hiver, emplissait la pièce à la taille ridicule. Pour ce qu'il en savait, on l'avait peut-être emprisonné à des dizaines de pieds de la surface !

Mais aujourd'hui, il respirait à nouveau pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Après avoir fait l'annonce de son Victory Day, Voldemort n'était plus repassé dans sa cellule. Cela devait faire quelques jours. Trois, quatre… peut-être cinq. Il semblait à Harry que le soleil s'était levé cinq fois depuis la visite de courtoisie du mage noir mais il ne pourrait en jurer. Passer presqu'un an enfermé embrouillait l'esprit de plus d'un homme, et le jeune sorcier n'était pas sûr de posséder encore la notion du temps. Bien qu'il essayait de compter chaque nouvelle aube depuis que son pire ennemi lui avait annoncé qu'il allait participer à des Jeux – sans doute des combats – avec – contre ? – les derniers résistants, le contrôle de ses pensées avait tendance à lui échapper de temps à autres, le plongeant au plus profond de son inconscient. S'évader dans un monde imaginaire où la guerre et Voldemort n'existaient pas, avait été le moyen du cerveau du brun de combattre la mélancolie et la culpabilité qui le rongeaient lors de ses premières semaines d'emprisonnement. Malheureusement l'esprit de l'ancien Griffondor était allé si loin que son possesseur n'arrivait aujourd'hui quasi plus à distinguer le rêve de la réalité.

Rêve ou réalité, Goyle Sénior et un autre Mangemort étaient venus le chercher alors qu'il s'évadait une fois de plus dans son esprit. Harry n'avait vu le visage d'aucun des deux hommes, les deux portant leur masque toutefois, le ton bourru de Goyle et sa démarche lourdaude lui étaient devenus familiers désormais. Le deuxième sorcier, en revanche, avait attiré sa curiosité. Goyle Sénior et Mulciber s'avéraient les deux Mangemorts responsables de ses repas, et le brun n'avait jamais rencontré aucun autre serviteur de Voldemort depuis sa capture. Mais la silhouette qui lui avait bandé les yeux et traîné à l'extérieur à l'aide du père de son ancien camarade de classe ne ressemblait en aucun cas à Mulciber. Tout comme son autre geôlier, Mulciber avait l'habitude de porter son masque lorsqu'il lui donnait la becquée néanmoins, les vêtements du sorcier portaient toujours une épouvantable odeur d'œuf pourri et de moisissure qui avait donné plus d'une fois à l'ancien Griffondor l'envie de rendre la cuillerée qu'il venait d'avaler.

Des fers reliant ses poignets et ses chevilles entre elles, Harry s'était laissé traîner par les deux hommes, ces pieds touchant à peine le sol pierreux et glissant, chacun des deux Mangemorts le tenant – portant – fermement par un coude. De toute façon, il ne pensait pas avoir pu été en état de marcher. Voilà, bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé ses jambes.  
On l'avait ensuite jeté dans une bassine d'eau glacé, encore tout habillé on lui avait ôté son bandeau des yeux, arraché les pauvres haillons qui s'étaient collés à sa frêle silhouette et on avait frotté énergiquement son corps. Après avoir vécu dans sa crasse et ses propres excréments, Harry n'avait eu le temps de se sentir gêné face au regard critique des deux Mangemorts sur sa figure décharnée. Etrangement, le sorcier inconnu avait émis un soupir plutôt irrité en passant son gant humide de savon le long de ses côtes apparentes.

Une fois propre comme un sou neuf et fraîchement habillé d'un ensemble pourpre et de bottes en cuir brun, l'étranger lui avait ouvert sans cérémonie le gosier pour y insérer le contenu d'une fiole de verre.

Effrayé d'avoir été empoisonné, Harry s'était soudainement rebellé contre ses geôliers avant que Goyle Sénior ne décide de le calmer d'une violente claque. Sonné, il avait laissé ses émeraudes s'égarer l'espace de quelques secondes dans le vide, avant que la réalité de sa situation ne le frappe à nouveau. Voldemort l'avait enfermé pendant près d'un an dans ses cachots et l'avait ainsi sciemment gardé en vie. Et le mage noir était venu le voir il y a quelques jours de cela pour lui annoncer sa victoire totale sur le camp de la lumière. Par Merlin, le sorcier sombre l'avait même avisé qu'il prévoyait d'organiser des Jeux en l'honneur de ce triomphe, auquel, lui, Harry participerait. L'assassiner maintenant, avant même qu'il ne fasse face au public sorcier n'aurait absolument aucun sens !

Rassuré autant qu'effrayé par ces conclusions, l'ancien Griffondor avait suivi les ordres suivants des deux Mangemorts, engouffrant le plus de nourriture qu'il lui était possible avec un estomac dont la taille s'était réduit suite à des mois de malnutrition et avalant encore deux-trois potions que lui tendait l'inconnu. L'effet conjugué des décoctions et de la nourriture ne se fit pas attendre. Il ne fallut moins d'une heure pour que le brun sente une énergie et un bien-être qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps envahir tout son être. Plus de Brésiliens dansant la rumba contre ses tempes ni de courbatures à chacune de ses articulations ! Son corps semblait avoir repris la vigueur correspondant à son âge, ou tout du moins s'en être rapproché.

Constatant que l'état de pâleur du prisonnier s'estompait enfin quelque peu, l'étranger s'était empressé de recouvrir à nouveau ses yeux. Les deux Mangemorts avaient alors quitté la pièce qui avait servie aux ablutions de Celui-qui-a-survécu, l'avaient traîné dans un détale de couloirs qui sembla infini au détenu. Toutefois, fier de ses forces revenues, cette fois-ci, l'ancien Griffondor osa placer un pied devant l'autre, évitant à ses geôliers de le porter tout le long du trajet comme précédemment.

Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche, les deux Mangemorts s'étaient brutalement stoppés, provoquant une perte d'équilibre. S'étant emmêlé les pieds dans ses chaînes sous la soudaineté de l'arrêt des deux hommes, Harry n'avait dû son salut et l'intégrité de son visage qu'à la poigne de fer de Goyle Sénior. Il ne se moquerait plus jamais de l'appétit bien trop prononcé du fils du sorcier, avoir quelques kilos en trop offrant indéniablement quelques avantages.

Leur prise bien assurée sur l'ennemi numéro 1 de leur Maître, les Mangemorts avaient transplané. Le fourmillement chaleureux et familier contre son corps, avait provoqué chez le brun un gémissement quelque peu gênant.

La seule magie dont il avait été témoin depuis presqu'un an se limitait aux _doloris_ de ses gardes et aux quelques sorts qu'avait lancés sur lui Voldemort quelques jours plus tôt. Une magie noire et hostile qui n'avait rien à voir avec la sensation qui venait de chatouiller le moindre centimètre carré de sa silhouette.

Alors que les dernières particules s'estompaient autour de l'ancien Griffondor, Goyle Sénior et son acolyte l'avait tiré en avant, l'incitant à reprendre sa marche. Loin de se sentir offensé par le comportement peu cavalier des deux hommes, Harry avait laissé son environnement prendre possession de ses sens.

L'endroit où il se trouvait semblait fermé, toutefois, le brun pouvait clairement percevoir une odeur d'herbe humide à proximité. L'extérieur n'était pas loin. Néanmoins, l'effluve fut rapidement chassé de son esprit par l'éclat de clameurs.

Des gens. Beaucoup de gens se tenaient au dehors. Une foule entière !

 **oOo**

Les gradins du terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard demeuraient plus remplis que jamais.

Les tourelles aux couleurs des quatre maisons de l'école de sorcellerie avaient été spécialement agrandies magiquement pour l'occasion afin de pouvoir accueillir l'ensemble de la population sorcière de Grande Bretagne, et des écrans géants avaient été attachés au sommet de chacune d'elle afin que les spectateurs puissent profiter au mieux de l'évènement.

Siégeant sur son trône tel le roi qu'il était désormais, Voldemort toisait l'ensemble de ses sujets depuis l'ancienne tribune réservée aux professeurs.  
A sa droite, légèrement plus bas que son Maître, dans sa longue cape bleu roi aux liserés argent, Lucius Malfoy arborait un air quelque peu pincé. Malgré les échecs successifs de l'aristocrate et de sa famille durant la première partie de la Seconde Guerre, sa participation « brillante » durant la Bataille de Poudlard, où il avait réussi à éliminer une bonne partie des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dont Minerva McGonagall et l'auror Kingslet Shacklebolt, et sa découverte quelques mois plus tard de la trahison de Severus Rogue lui avaient valu de retrouver les faveurs de son Maître. Ainsi, le blond secondait aujourd'hui le mage noir au pouvoir, assurant la Justice et dirigeant la traque des résistants.  
A la gauche du roi, silhouette frêle pliée en deux, Peter Pettigrow triturait nerveusement les manches abîmées de sa cape vert bouseux. Bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait toujours accordé un intérêt moindre à l'ancien Griffondor, celui-ci s'était révélé utile pendant la Seconde Guerre. La peur qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre de son Maître lui assurait son infinie loyauté, et c'était justement pour cette raison que le nouveau roi en avait fait son secrétaire particulier. Le rat ne possédait peut-être par l'âme d'un Serpentard, mais il avait bien réussi à tromper tous ses amis en les trahissant pour lui. Moui, si contrairement à Lucius, l'homme ne représentait pas la noblesse des Grands Sangs Purs et ne pouvait espérer charmer les foules de par sa seule présence, son physique ingrat lui apportait la sympathie – pitié – du public et lui permettait de régir à sa façon son rôle de chargé de communication. Personne ne se méfiait des rats, on se contentait de les éviter ou de les chasser.

Jetant un regard circulaire à la foule rassemblée sous ses ordres, Voldemort émit un léger sifflement de dégoût. Malgré les mesures qu'il avait mis en place, de nombreux parasites polluaient encore la société sorcière.

« Queudver ! » appela-t-il.

Le Mangemort se redressa aussitôt sur son siège, sa tête pivotant vers son dirigeant.

« Ma-Maître… », bégaya-t-il, ses yeux plein d'appréhension.

Le Roi se contenta de le percer de ses pupilles écarlates. Comprenant aussitôt la demande sous-jacente, le blond cendré sauta sur ses pieds tel un ressort. Pointant sa baguette vers sa gorge, il s'écria.

« SONORUS ! »

Se raclant légèrement le gosier, il ouvrit grand son bras gauche comme pour englober la foule.

« Biens aimés Sujets de Son Altesse Royale le Roi Voldemort, Son Altesse Royale est ravie de vous compter présents en ce jour de la célébration. »

L'ancien Griffondor fit alors une brève courbette devant son Maître. Le Mangemort s'occupant de la camera avait eu quelques ratés, et le public répondit au salut du Secrétaire en l'imitant, avec un léger temps de latence. Si le décalage avait été à peine dénombrable, il n'échappa néanmoins pas aux pupilles animales de Voldemort qui se rétrécirent légèrement.

« Sa Majesté a vaincu l'imposteur Harry Potter, il y a déjà un an déjà, en ce même jour du 2 Mai. Le Sang-Mêlé a été emprisonné afin qu'il ne puisse plus répandre ses idées insensées sur l'égalité des races et du sang, et après des mois de traque, sa Majesté est heureuse de vous annoncer que ses derniers suiveurs, Sangs-de-Bourbe, Traîtres à leur Sang, Membres de l'Organisation dissidente Ordre du Phénix et autres résistants ont été capturés. En l'honneur du jour où l'imposteur est tombé, afin de célébrer comme il se doit la victoire de la Pureté du Sang sur les voleurs de magie, Son Altesse Royale le Roi Voldemort vous offre aujourd'hui les JEUX DE LA VICTOIRE. »

Tel un seul un homme, l'assemblée se leva et applaudit à grand renfort de sifflet l'annonce. Rabaissant sa main vers le bas, le Secrétaire finit par faire signe au public de se taire.

« En tout temps, les Sangs-Purs ont toujours été supérieurs aux Sangs-Mêlés et aux moldus voleurs de magie. Harry Potter et ses partisans ont néanmoins osé prétendre le contraire. Afin de réparer cet affront, l'imposteur et ses suiveurs s'affronteront aujourd'hui face à vous sans la moindre once de magie, tels les défenseurs des moldus qu'ils sont ! »

Un silence de quelques secondes suivies les paroles de l'ancien Griffondor, avant qu'un des Mangemorts gardant la tribune royale ne lève sa baguette. La foule explosa aussitôt, laissant échapper des hurlements d'approbation.

« FAITES ENTRER LES CONCURRENTS ! » cria à pleins poumons Pettigrow, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers qui reliait les gradins au terrain.

Un bruit de trompette couaquant résonna alors dans l'immensité du stade.

En souvenir de la finale du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui avait été synonyme de la renaissance du Roi Voldemort, tout comme quatre ans plus tôt pour la Troisième Epreuve, un labyrinthe géant recouvrait l'ensemble du terrain de Quidditch. Seul un espace d'une trentaine de mètres carrés avait été épargné par les haies, juste sous la tribune royale. Noyées dans le gazon, une douzaine de plateformes de la taille et de la forme d'une bouche d'égout y formait un arc de cercle faisant face au trône du Roi.

Gardés chacun par deux Mangemorts, des sorciers aux yeux bandés sortirent les uns après les autres des vestiaires de Quidditch pour se placer sur chacune des estrades, où leurs gardes prirent aussitôt soin d'accrocher les fers enserrant leurs chevilles.

Le visage du Secrétaire réapparut alors sur les écrans géants qui surplombaient chaque tribune.

« Biens aimés sujets de Son Altesse Royale le Roi Voldemort, ses… _individus_ se sont rendus coupables de crimes d'impureté envers notre société sorcière et ont osé reniés la suprématie de notre bon Roi, pour cette infamie, ils méritent la mort. Toutefois, dans sa grande magnanimité notre bienveillant Roi, a décidé de leur offrir une dernière chance. »

Il y eu des « oh » et « ah » pour répondre à l'effroyable nature des concurrents et à l'incroyable mansuétude du souverain.

« Ils sont douze. Douze a avoir été épargné…mais notre Roi n'offre qu'une seule chance ! exposa Pettigrow avec théâtralisme. Un seul sera pardonné. Un seul aura la vie sauve ! »

La caméra fit rapidement défilé le visage à moitié couvert de chacun des candidats, alors que le désigné présentateur zigzaguait entre leurs plateformes telle un slalom, un grand sourire aux lèvres, exposant ses incisives proéminentes.

« _Malheureusement_ , onze d'entre eux nous auront quitté ce soir ! reprit le Mangemort le ton plein d'ironie. Mais, notre Roi a œuvré afin que chaque concurrent ait ses propres chances. En effet, chaque participant sera affublé d'un sac contenant armes et provisions afin de survivre dans l'immensité du labyrinthe pendant les sept heures consacrées au jeu. Toutefois, chaque arme sera différente, laissant le choix de son propriétaire au destin ! Bien ! Passons à la présentation des concurrents désormais ! »

Le caméraman braqua aussitôt son appareil vers l'occupant de la plateforme la plus à gauche, obligeant Pettigrow à presque courir pour avaler la distance le séparant du candidat. Se plaçant juste derrière le prisonnier, l'ancien Griffondor inséra ses doigts entre les mèches blondes afin de défaire le bout de tissu qui masquait la figure du détenu, tout en prenant bien soin de lui susurrer au creux de l'oreille : « Fais un grand sourire à la caméra ! »

Clignant stupidement des paupières face à la lumière venant soudainement agressée sa rétine, le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait avant que la caméra ne zoome à fond sur son visage, placardant sa figure au teint blafard et aux traits creusés sur les écrans géants. Une liste d'informations le concernant vint alors s'afficher à droite de son visage.

 **Neville LONDUBAT**  
 **Age :** 18 ans  
 **Sexe :** Masculin  
 **Statut :** Sang-Pur (Membre des 28 Sacrées)  
 **Crimes :** Traître à son Sang,  
Membre de la résistance de Poudlard,  
Membre du groupe dissident Ordre du Phénix.

Fin !


End file.
